battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
L85
The L85 is a weapon in the British SA80 family, variations of which are featured in the Battlefield series. It is a selective-fire, gas-operated, bullpup assault rifle chambered for the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge. The L85 serves as the basis of the other firearms in the SA80 family, such as the L98A1 single-shot training rifle, the L98A2 semi automatic cadet GP rifle, the L86 LSW (Light Support Weapon), and the L22 Carbine. The L85 that players see in-game is the superior L85 "A2" variant, upgraded by the German company Heckler & Koch from the original Enfield design. Battlefield 2 The L85A1 (referred to in the game files as SA80A2'''Game file for the L85A2 is named "gbgr_sa80a2_l85" ) is a Tier One unlock for the Medic Kit and the primary weapon for the European Union Assault Class (details below). It features a SUSAT scope instead of the iron sights. The scope is very useful as it has a good 3x magnification, which is perfect for the rifle as it is very accurate. Some players feel that the high-precision sight seen through the scope makes the weapon appear more accurate than it actually is. As a matter of fact, its ability to accurately hit targets at some distance in full-auto firing mode is lost after more than three shots have been fired in full-auto. The G36E is more accurate, although it doesn't mount any scope. L85 BF 2.jpg|A player equipped with a L85A1. sa80susat.png|The L85A1's SUSAT scope screen029.png|Reloading the L85A1 Battlefield 2: Euro Force The '''L85A2 is found in Battlefield 2: Euro Force. It is used by the EU Assault Kit. The L85A2 is different from its A1 counterpart as it has a black handguard with RIS rails attached instead of the green handguard. The greenish areas of the weapon look paler than the L85A1. Also, the L85A1 has its magazine painted with camouflage while the L85A2's has normal paint. The L85A2 is also slightly longer than its A1 counterpart, due to the special handguard. The difference in optics between the two guns is major; the original L85 uses a SUSAT scope while the EU's counterpart uses the L85's optional iron sights, which resemble that of the USMC's M16A2. The biggest difference however, is that the EU Assault Kit version features the AG-36 grenade launcher, while the A1 does not. File:L85 BF2.png|The Assault version of the L85A2. L85 IS BF2.jpg|The L85A2's iron sights. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat's singleplayer, the L85A2 is issued to NATO assault-class soldiers during In and Out. It has a moderate rate of fire, a 30 round magazine, high damage and good accuracy. It can kill in a single head shot and is effective as a sharpshooting weapon with its ACOG-like scope. It also has an M203 attached to it, though it is originally unusable. Blind firing for head shots and the grenade launcher can easily dispose of a large amount of enemies. In multiplayer, it is issued to the EU Assault kit and can be used similarly to how it's used in singleplayer. Battlefield 3 The L85 has been confirmed for the Back to Karkand expansion.http://bf3blog.com/2011/10/battlefield-3-back-to-karkand-weapons/ L85 was first seen on Back to Karkand Gameplay Premiere Trailer, as his A1 variant, and M145 MGO attached. it has two fire modes, single shot & fully automat c. Since the very brief clip in the video shows and L85 there is no way to tell if it is an A1 or an A2. The A1 had a simple 'groove' where you slide on the SUSAT sight, the''' A2 '''has a 'Picatinny rail', which can be used with sights from other weapons i.e. the ACOG. You also cannot see the cocking handle - a very distinctive feature on the L85. *A1 Cocking handle - a cylindrical tube, like a cotton reel *A2 Cocking handle - 'Comma' shape, much larger and easier to use than is predecessor. References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3